Frostbitten
|-|Story= Chapter One “Barkpaw, we need to be heading back to camp!” a light brown she-cat called as she scampered through the forest with another young kit following. “He’s going to get us in trouble...” the other said, who’s pelt was grey and had piercing icy blue eyes. “I know, Bouncepaw.” said the lighter cat. “Which is why we need to head back!” She called out, nearly yelling at the top of her little lungs, nearly yelling at the top of her little lungs. The two apprentices ran for a while longer, looking. Then, up ahead in a clearing they heard a familiar voice, “I understand, Amber. I won’t let you down.” The sound of paw steps faded away as the two young cats tackled the grey and white tabby. “Barkpaw!” The light cat cried. “Oh, hey Sheeppaw.” Barkpaw, the biggest of the cats hissed, “I have a lot of questions for you! But right now we need to head back to camp, the sun is rising!” She said bitterly Barkpaw tilted his head. “No, it’s the middle of the n-“ he abruptly stopped when he saw the sun rising above the landscape. “Oh, mouse-dung.” He said with annoyance as he pushed the two she cats off of him. “Come on, furball. If Ryestar notices your not in the den-“ Bouncepaw said from a yard away as she had already started to make her way back. “I know, she’ll feed me to the foxes.” Barkpaw said grumpily as he and Sheeppaw followed their grey she-cat friend. The sun was well over the horizon when the three apprentices crossed the river and made it back into camp. “I think we might’ve been able to get out of punishment this time. No one is awake yet!” Barkpaw said excitedly. “Oh?” said a voice from behind them, and the three cats turned to see Ryestar standing behind them. “More like, you three are in huge trouble for causing me to send all of Riverclan’s Warriors out in search of you!” The three apprentices winced at their leader's yelling. “I’m sorry Ryestar...” Barkpaw meowed sadly “I thought that by me mentoring you, Barkpaw, you’d become less reckless. Obviously I was wrong.“ the Tom looked To the ground sadly. “It was our fault.” Bouncepaw lied “We pressured him into coming exploring with us.” Sheeppaw glared at Bounce paw and bowed lowly “That’s true.” She lied as she mouthed to her friend ‘I will get you for this.’ “But young Barkpaw still Agreed to leave Riverclan camp. No matter the circumstances, apprentices are not allowed to leave camp without a warrior with them. Especially when our scouts have been picking up trails of wolves near our camp.” “I really am sorry Ryestar.” Barkpaw said sadly. “I know you are. And that’s why I won’t punish you. But if you leave camp again, I will take matters into my own paws, understand.” “Yes Ryestar.” The three apprentices said in unison “Good, now if you two hurry on to your mentors for training.” Sheeppaw and Bouncepaw looked sadly towards their friend and raced off. The two she-cats quietly snuck into the warriors den, trying to locate their mentors. “Where’s Dustyleg and Hollybee?” Bouncepaw asked a cat who was curled up in a corner. The smokey black head whipped around to face them “There you two are!” He said happily “The other warriors are out searching for you Three- Wait where’s the third? Barkpaw, was it?” “He’s training with Ryestar.” Sheeppaw explained “Ah, the special treatment for the wild cat? I don’t know why Ryestar decided to mentor him herself...” He muttered “Do you know when our mentors will be back, Driftlight?” The grey kitten asked and the warrior smirked “I think a certain grumpy cat is right behind you.” He said with a small smile as the two apprentices turned to see a dark brown she-cat glaring down at them “Bouncepaw, I am ashamed in you.” She said “And you too Sheeppaw.” Driftlight stood up and started to mock the aggitated cat. ”You’re not helping Driftlight!” She hissed |-|Allegiances= ThunderClan 'Leader- '''Snowstar- speckled brown tom '''Deputy- '''Sorrelmist- speckled white she-cat with dark blue eyes, '''Apprentice-' Brindlepaw 'Medicine Cat- '''Perchspark- dark tortoiseshell tom '''Warriors- '''Crowstreak- short-haired speckled brown tom Ryebright- speckled ginger tom Sagespirit- white and ginger tom Briarwhisker- light brown she-cat '''Apprentices- '''Brindlepaw- black tabby she-cat '''Queens- '''None '''Elders- '''None '''Kits- '''Sunnykit- speckled ginger she-cat Dapplekit- speckled brown she-cat Quailkit- pale tabby tom ShadowClan '''Leaders- '''Mossstar- cream tom '''Deputy- '''Coalsong- light brown she-cat, '''Apprentice-' Mallowpaw 'Medicine Cat- '''Splashfoot- light brown she-cat '''Warriors- '''Willowacorn- gray tom with a cream-tipped tail Longclaw- nimble dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, '''Apprentice-' Wetpaw Littletail- brown and cream tom Crookedleaf- orange she-cat '''Apprentices- '''Mallowpaw- pale tabby tom Wetpaw- white she-cat '''Queens- '''Stormwind- light cream she-cat '''Elders- '''Brownbreeze- golden tom Fleetwind- orange she-cat with dark brown stripes Puddlehollow- nimble light brown tabby she-cat '''Kits- '''Ebonykit- light brown tabby tom Spottedkit- creamy she-cat Jaggedkit- pure white tom WindClan '''Leader- '''Russetstar- light tortoiseshell she-cat '''Deputy- '''Spotpoppy- mottled brown tom '''Medicine Cat- '''Hollyjay- light cream tom '''Warriors- '''Hawkflight- light brown tabby tom with pointy ears, '''Apprentice- '''Fennelpaw Mouseswipe- speckled brown tom with a painful burnt scar Lilypelt- mottled light brown she-cat '''Apprentices- '''Fennelpaw- light tortoiseshell tom '''Queens- '''Sprucefin- speckled brown she-cat '''Elders- '''Flowergrass- light tortoiseshell she-cat with no whiskers Blacksplash- black tom Dewflame- light tortoiseshell tom with black stripes '''Kits- '''Swallowkit- mottled brown tom Rockykit- mottled grey tom RiverClan '''Leaders- '''Ryestar- light brown tabby she-cat with long curved claws, '''Apprentice- '''Barkpaw '''Deputy- '''Hazelspring- mottled light brown tom with a grumpy temper '''Medicine Cat- '''Owlfang- light tortoiseshell tom '''Warriors- '''Dustyleg- red tom with brown eyes, '''Apprentice- '''Sheeppaw Driftlight- smoky black tom Quailpool- light tortoiseshell tom Hollybee- dark brown she-cat with missing teeth, '''Apprentice- '''Bouncepaw '''Apprentices- '''Sheeppaw- light brown she-cat Bouncepaw- gray she-cat Barkpaw- gray and white tabby tom '''Queens- '''Berryswipe- long-haired brown tom '''Elders- '''Weaselflight- light brown tabby tom '''Kits- '''Spotkit- gray and white spotted tabby she-cat Cats Outside Clans Prickle- beautiful bluish-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes Amber- light golden tom Shrewbright- golden brown she-cat with icy eyes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Piggyxl)